Historias de Lunas y Estrellas
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Cuando los enanos de Erebor son capturados por los elfos del Bosque Negro, Legolas está bastante molesto con la forma en que uno de ellos mira a Tauriel. Por su parte, Kili aprovecha su estancia en las celdas para conocer mejor a esa hermosa elfa que le ha salvado la vida. Un KilixTauriel con celos por parte de Legolas y risas por parte de Fili ante las locuras de su hermano.


**Nota a mis Lectores:**Hola a todos :) Antes que nada mis disculpas por la espera, pues prometí a una persona que tendría un nuevo fic subido este fin de semana, y prácticamente ya estamos a Lunes. Aun así aquí lo tengo, así que espero que haya quedado bien.

Por otro lado me temo que no es lemon, pues no me he levantado muy inspirada para escenas subidas de tono, así que hasta dentro de unos días no voy a poder iniciar uno más subido de tono. Aun así se me ocurrió este, ya que en unos cuantos comentarios he visto que os interesaría un Legolas celoso, así que traigo algo de eso en este, igual que un poco de Kili en ese aspecto, preguntando también a Tauriel por Legolas.

Agradecería todos vuestros comentarios y, si no es en este, al menos pasaros por mi otro fic de esta pareja para revisar las ideas que puse como posibles fics, y darme vuestra opinión al respecto, así me dais el empujón que necesito, sobre todo para los fics que sean de varios capítulos, que llevan más tiempo.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el fic de hoy, espero que os guste y que comentéis mucho ;)

Como siempre la obra no es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y Peter Jackson respectivamente, es sin ánimo de lucro y demás tópicas de derechos de autor que ya todos conocemos.

Disfrutad del fic y hasta la próxima ^^ Ah, y aviso que este de inicio no tendrá continuación, por si pongo alguna otra nota como capítulo 2, que nadie crea que es una continuación.

**HISTORIAS DE LUNAS Y ESTRELLAS**

Los enanos tenían que reconocer que, de no haber sido por la aparición de los elfos, esas arañas se los habrían desayunado; pero lamentablemente, la situación no es que hubiera mejorado, y desde el punto de vista de Thorin casi habría preferido ser devorado por unas arañas gigantes que terminar encerrado en las profundas mazmorras del reino del bosque.

Uno a uno, los enanos fueron desarmados y registrados. Legolas, el príncipe del bosque, le arrebató a Thorin su espada élfica, tachándolo de mentiroso, y todos fueron escoltados y llevados por la fuerza hasta las puertas principales del reino de Thranduil.

El príncipe elfo, junto a su capitán de la guardia, supervisaron a los enanos mientras se les encerraba en celdas individuales. Fili resopló resignado cuando le quitaron otro de los cuchillos que llevaba escondidos entre sus ropas. Lamentablemente ya solo le quedaba uno, que debería guardar por si acaso.

Tauriel llevaba sujeto del hombro al enano joven al que había rescatado de las arañas. Le había resultado patético que tan siquiera se hubiera planteado pedirle un arma, como si ella fuese a dársela. Aun así le pareció curioso, para ser un enano. Era un poco más alto, al llevarle hasta su celda se dio cuenta de que no le sacaba más de cabeza y media, como mucho. Se veía bastante joven para ser un enano, pero además carecía casi de barba. No tenía mayor vello facial del que podría tener un humano. Algo llamativo dadas las largas barbas trenzadas de sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Kili echó un fugaz vistazo a la elfa que prácticamente lo arrastraba hasta su celda. Si había creído que las elfas de Rivendel eran hermosas, es que no sabía cómo eran las elfas del bosque. Le había dejado sin palabras al enfrentarse de esa forma a las arañas que les habían atacado, matando una tras otra como quien recoge bayas por el campo. No solo era hermosa, sino toda una guerrera. Su largo cabello pelirrojo estaba delicadamente trenzado como el de toda elfa, pero se notaba que más orientado a la comodidad para la lucha que a lucirlo. Era alta, pero no tanto como los elfos varones, por lo que, si apenas se pusiera de puntillas, estaría prácticamente a la altura de su cuello.

Se mostró menos hostil que sus compañeros cuando la elfa lo empujó suavemente a su celda, y al ver cómo los otros elfos rebuscaban en los bolsillos de los otros enanos, Kili, conteniendo la sonrisa traviesa que tenía por dentro, miró a la elfa con fingida seriedad.

- ¿No vas a registrarme?

Ella le prestó atención apenas se percató de que le estaba hablando. En cuanto los ojos de la elfa se fijaron en él, el enano comentó con cierta intención.

- Podría ocultar algo bajo mis pantalones.

Ese comentario pilló a Tauriel un poco de improviso. ¿De verdad le había insinuado que le pusiera las manos encima? Pese a que no tenía mucha experiencia física con los hombres, como capitán de la guardia los trataba lo suficiente como para saber cómo responder a algo así sin pestañear.

- O nada…

Le soltó al enano de forma directa, cerrando la puerta de la celda, aunque ocultó su sonrisa cuando, tras alejarse, le miró de reojo y vio como él la miraba, esbozando una leve sonrisa, quizá algo impresionado, como si no esperase su respuesta.

Apenas Tauriel avanzó un par de pasos, Legolas la detuvo. El príncipe acababa de fijarse en que el enano que la elfa acababa de encerrar, la seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué ese enano no te quita los ojos de encima, Tauriel?

Le preguntó el príncipe en su propia lengua, tratando de fingir que le resultaba gracioso en lugar de molesto.

Tauriel notó en parte su tono, sin tener muy claro lo que había molestado a su amigo, respondiendo igualmente en élfico.

- Quien sabe… Pero es alto, para ser un enano.

Dijo sin darse cuenta de que una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro de porcelana. Al momento se percato de que dicho así había sonado como si le interesase de alguna manera, poniéndose seria de nuevo y mirando al príncipe como pidiendo su opinión.

- ¿No te parece?

Apenas lo dijo, Tauriel empezó a alejarse para bajar las escaleras y salir de las mazmorras. Legolas se percató de ese cambio en su tono, y aún cuando ella se iba, dijo en voz más alta, para que pudiera escucharlo.

- Más alto quizá, pero no menos feo.

Kili no tenía ni idea de lo que ambos elfos habían dicho, pero algo en la forma en que le miró ese elfo rubio hizo que le cambiase la cara, de esa sonrisa traviesa que había dedicado a la elfa a un gesto serio y más hostil, que correspondía al que le brindaba el príncipe elfo. Por cómo le miraba estaba casi seguro de que se habría dedicado a insultarle con su compañera. Estúpido elfo… Fue lo que pensó apenas el orgulloso príncipe le dio la espalda y se marchó.

El resto de guardias dejaron la estancia, aunque Kili estaba seguro de que alguno se habría quedado en la entrada, vigilando. Apenas suspiro y se relajó, sentándose en el suelo de su celda, escuchó la voz de su hermano desde la celda de al lado.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor, Kili? "Podría ocultar algo bajo mis pantalones"

Dijo Fili con una leve sonrisa, burlándose un poco de su hermano y su intento de ligar con aquella elfa. Ya había hecho el ridículo en Rivendel con la elfa que tocaba el arpa, pero parecía que su hermano pequeño no aprendía.

Kili resopló al escucharle.

- Cállate, Fili. Es cosa mía.

Ya de por sí estaba fastidiado por ese otro elfo rubio como para que su hermano le restregase sus ridículos intentos de seducir a esa hermosa elfa.

Apenas lo dijo, escuchó la fugaz risa de su hermano. Fili, en su celda, también resignado, se había sentado con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de piedra.

- Acéptalo, Kili, es una pérdida de tiempo. Los elfos son orgullosos y soberbios. ¿Crees que cualquiera de ellos podría tratarnos como iguales? Para ellos no somos nada, y ellos deben ser lo mismo para nosotros.

Kili suspiró en su celda, sin responder a su hermano. En cierto modo sabía que Fili tenía razón. Su tío Thorin les había contado muchas historias, historias de la caída de Erebor, de cómo el mismo rey del reino en el que se encontraban había dado la espalda a su pueblo cuando más lo necesitaban, pese a tener un acuerdo de paz entre ellos. Los elfos eran egoístas, orgullosos y sin honor, todos ellos… pero cuando Kili había visto a esa hermosa elfa salvarle la vida, pelear con esas arañas en lugar de dejar que se lo llevasen, no podía pensar eso. Quizá el rey del bosque lo fuera, o ese elfo rubio que le miraba como si se creyese superior… pero no todos tenían que ser así. Quizá ella era diferente…

El joven enano esbozó una leve sonrisa, quedándose en silencio en su jaula y rememorando los rasgos de esa hermosa elfa, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una piedra grabada con runas de enanos, moviéndola entre sus dedos.

Tauriel se sentía ofendida, pero no solo eso, también dolida y rechazada. ¿Acaso realmente había llegado a sentir algo por Legolas como para que ese comentario del rey la afectase tanto?

Había ido a informar a Thranduil sobre la batalla en el bosque contra esas repugnantes criaturas y la captura de los enanos. De por si le afectaba la frialdad de su rey para con las otras tierras, pues no parecía importarle la desgracia de otros, mientras su reino estuviese a salvo, pero ella debía callar y obedecer, como capitán de su guardia. Ya se iba cuando el monarca la había detenido para felicitarla, pues según él, su hijo Legolas le había comentado lo bien que luchó ese día. Creía que solo sería una felicitación, hasta que el rey le dijo que notaba el cariño de su hijo hacia ella. Por un momento Tauriel pensó que era una locura… Era inevitable que lo hubiera pensado alguna vez, Legolas siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, y se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que nunca se había planteado que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, pero siempre lo vio imposible. Él es un príncipe, ella una humilde elfa silvana. El rey nunca lo aprobaría, pero al comentárselo de esa forma, pensó que quizá estaba equivocada.

Aunque solo duró unos segundos… Apenas le preguntó, Thranduil le dejó claro que jamás permitiría algo así, y dejó casi como una orden que no diera a su hijo esperanzas de algo imposible.

Esas palabras aún rondaban en su cabeza cuando bajó hasta las mazmorras, para relevar al guarda actual. No tenía turno esa noche, pero tras lo que acababa de pasar, no le apetecía ir a la fiesta de las estrellas y menos encontrarse con Legolas.

Cuando el elfo de la guardia la vio, se puso firme. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable, tragándose lo que acababa de sentir.

- Yo me ocuparé de la guardia esta noche. Ve a divertirte, todos nos lo hemos ganado.

El elfo debía estar realmente deseoso de dejar su puesto, porque apenas se lo dijo, asintió agradecido y se marchó, dejando a Tauriel las llaves de las celdas. Ella se las colgó al cinto.

Le iría bien dar una ronda por las mazmorras y sentir que hacía algo útil después de lo que había pasado con su rey. Se había sentido rechazada, no como si Legolas la hubiera rechazado, sino como si su propio rey la considerase indigna. Aunque no creía que amase a Legolas, pese al cariño que le tenía como amigo, dolía pensar que para su rey no era lo bastante buena, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y del puesto de capitán que se había ganado tras tantos años de lealtad.

Intentando distraerse, la elfa suspiró por un momento, apartando esa charla de su mente y pasando ante las celdas de los enanos, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Unos pocos dormían, la mayoría le dedicaba miradas hostiles al pasar frente a las celdas, aunque en cierto modo le llamó la atención la penúltima celda, con otro enano joven pero rubio, con varias trenzas en el pelo y la barba. Tanto él como ese otro enano joven de pelo oscuro tenían el porte de Thorin, porte de reyes. Sus ojos azules la miraron con la misma hostilidad que sus compañeros, así que pasó de largo hasta la última celda, la del enano al que ella misma había metido ahí.

Se lo encontró lanzando una piedra al aire. Le resultó curioso, así que se detuvo frente a su celda y le preguntó sin más.

- La piedra que escondes, ¿qué es?

Notó el fugaz respingo del enano. Obviamente no la había oído llegar, y apenas la escuchó, ocultó la piedra entre sus manos, como si fuera una especie de tesoro.

Kili había estado tan absorto en su piedra de runas que no se había percatado de la presencia de la elfa frente a su celda. Apenas escuchó su voz, se volvió con un leve estremecimiento, guardando la piedra entre sus manos. No esperaba tener la suerte de verla tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta el comentario tan intencionado que le había hecho. La miró un tanto confuso al principio, pero entonces decidió bromear con ella, poniéndose totalmente serio y mirándola fijamente mientras respondía.

- Es un talismán. Un poderoso maleficio pesa sobre ella, cualquier no enano que lea las runas… Quedará eternamente maldito.

Dijo con un tono más firme al final, apuntando la piedra hacia ella, totalmente serio. Tauriel se echó para atrás por instinto, un tanto contrariada. Parecía menos simpático que cuando lo había metido en la celda, así que hizo amago de marcharse, pero apenas dio el primer paso, Kili la detuvo con nuevas palabras, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- O no. Depende de si uno cree en eso, es solo un regalo. Con runas talladas.

Explicó a la elfa. No quería que se fuera, solo trataba de bromear. Apenas se percató de que recuperaba su atención, le confesó algo más, con la piedra aún entre sus manos.

- Me la dio mi madre para que no olvidara mi promesa.

Tauriel le miró con curiosidad, acercándose de nuevo a la celda.

- ¿Qué promesa?

Le preguntó con verdadero interés. Kili, orgulloso de haber conseguido su atención, respondió sinceramente a la elfa.

- Que volvería a su lado.

Tauriel sonrió ante esa respuesta y por un momento Kili sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Antes de quedarse embobado mirándola y parecer un idiota, siguió hablando, mientras lanzaba al aire la piedra y la recogía de nuevo.

- Se preocupa. Me considera insensato.

La elfa acentuó su sonrisa, mirándole aún con curiosidad. El joven enano era totalmente opuesto a lo que le habían contado sobre los enanos y una parte de ella tenía cierto interés por conocerle. Esa curiosidad innata que tienen los jóvenes, pues ella era joven para su raza.

- ¿Y lo eres?

Le preguntó, haciendo sonreír a Kili con encanto y lanzando la piedra de nuevo.

- Nah…

Justo entonces, la piedra se salió de sus dedos, colándose entre los barrotes de la celda. Ya la daba por perdida, pero Tauriel se giró con rapidez y atrapó la piedra con su bota cuando casi rozaba el borde del pasillo de piedra. Kili se levantó algo serio, viendo como la elfa se agachaba a recogerla y la contemplaba a la luz entre sus dedos. Entonces se atrevió a preguntar, pues llevaba un rato escuchando música y voces que venían de los niveles superiores.

- Tenéis una buena fiesta ahí montada, ¿no?

Tauriel se volvió al escucharle, dedicándole una sonrisa amable, aún con la piedra rúnica en su mano.

- Es la Mereth Nuin Giliath, la fiesta de la luz estelar.

La elfa se apartó un par de pasos de la celda, mirando hacia el cielo, cubierto por los altos árboles de la ciudad.

- Toda luz es sagrada para los Eldar, pero los elfos del bosque preferimos la luz de las estrellas.

Kili no apartó los ojos de ella mientras la escuchaba, aunque nunca había considerado las estrellas como algo demasiado hermoso. Eran bonitas y brillantes, sí, pero demasiado apartadas y su brillo le resultaba frío, algo que le dijo a la elfa.

- Siempre he creído que es una luz fría. Remota y distante.

Tauriel se volvió, realmente sorprendida por la poca visión del enano, respondiéndole convencida.

- Es memoria… Preciosa y pura.

Dijo, acercándose a la celda de nuevo y tendiéndole la piedra con una amable sonrisa.

- Como tu promesa.

El joven enano la miró algo sorprendido antes de tomar la piedra de nuevo, rozando por un instante la mano de la elfa con la suya. Tenía la piel muy suave, pero había sido un contacto demasiado fugaz para lo que él hubiera querido. Sus ojos castaños no se apartaron de ella cuando Tauriel, aún dedicándole esa cálida sonrisa, continuó hablando con él, explicándole lo que ella pensaba de las estrellas.

- He caminado bajo su manto, dejando atrás el bosque y alzándome en la noche. He visto el mundo desvanecerse, y la luz blanca por siempre bañar el cielo.

Kili no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo más soñadora se dibujase en su rostro al ver a la elfa hablar de esa manera, alejándose unos pasos de su celda y con la mirada hacia el cielo, con esa voz tan suave y dulce que parecía mezclarse como un susurro en el viento. Por momentos le pareció que ella misma era una de esas bellas estrellas de las que hablaba con tanta pasión.

Sintió que acababa de compartir con él una opinión muy personal, así que quiso hacer lo mismo, contándole una de sus historias.

- Una vez vi una luna de fuego.

Tauriel se volvió al escuchar la voz del enano de nuevo, mirándole con curiosidad y volviendo a acercarse. Apenas notó que de nuevo ella le escuchaba, Kili continuó.

- Sobre el desfiladero de las Tierras Brunas. Enorme, roja y dorada, bañaba el cielo.

La elfa sintió de nuevo cierta intriga por la historia que él empezaba a contarle, así que decidió ponerse a su altura, como una igual, sentándose junto a la celda en unos escalones, prácticamente pegada a los barrotes. A esa altura, Kili se dio cuenta de que quedaba un poco más alto que ella, así que se quedó de pie, acentuándose su sonrisa con el gesto de ella y continuando con su historia.

- Escoltábamos a unos mercaderes desde Ered Luin, cambiaban plata por pieles. Íbamos hacia el sur, con la montaña a la izquierda. Y entonces apareció, una colosal luna de fuego iluminando nuestro camino.

Tauriel sonrió al notar el entusiasmo del enano en su voz, mientras Kili, al ver la preciosa sonrisa de ella, se emocionó algo más con su historia, acercándose al extremo de su celda, para tener más cerca a la elfa.

- Ojalá pudiera enseñarte las cavernas que hay bajo esas montañas.

La elfa bajó la mirada por un momento, algo más tímida. Sentía como si los ojos castaños de aquel joven enano ardieran al mirarla con un fuego que no había visto antes en nadie, pero que le hacía sentir cierta calidez en su pecho. La forma en que él hablaba era como si fueran amigos, como si fuera una más de ellos a quien le contase sus aventuras y como si realmente tuviese alguna vez la oportunidad de ver mundo con ella, de enseñarle los lugares que había visitado.

- Nunca he salido del bosque, no desde que era niña y tampoco viajé demasiado. Pero no podría viajar con alguien de quien ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

Dijo Tauriel, con una sonrisa algo más intencionada, como si fuese un intento de pregunta. Kili sonrió más abiertamente, orgulloso de que ella pareciera realmente interesada en saber más de él.

- Me llamo Kili. ¿Y tú? Me has salvado la vida en el bosque y tampoco sé tu nombre. Gracias por ello, por cierto.

Comentó el enano, sorprendiendo en parte a la elfa. No lo había hecho por nada en especial, pero ahora que empezaba a conocerle, se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

- Es mi deber proteger a los viajeros en mis tierras como capitán de la guardia. Las decisiones al respecto después son cosa de mi rey.

Le quitó importancia, añadiendo entonces con una sonrisa más cálida y amable.

- Me llamo Tauriel.

Kili grabó su nombre en su memoria, repitiéndolo como si prácticamente lo saborease.

- Tauriel… Es precioso.

La elfa acentuó ligeramente su sonrisa, bajando la mirada de nuevo, con cierta timidez, y tras unos segundos volvió a fijar sus ojos en los castaños del joven enano. Sí que era distinto a lo que había imaginado.

Por su parte Kili contempló por un momento los ojos de Tauriel, en un tono verde suave mezclado con pequeños reflejos castaños, como las hojas de un árbol a la entrada del otoño. No podía creerse su suerte, con esa preciosa elfa a su lado, escuchando sus historias y hablando con él como si fuese su igual. Definitivamente era distinta a los elfos de los que le habían hablado.

Y mientras la extraña pareja conversaba, en la celda de al lado, Fili se mantenía pegado a la pared, escuchando un tanto extrañado. Había estado atento desde el inicio de la conversación de su hermano con la elfa y no podía dar crédito. Parecía como si ella realmente estuviese hablando con Kili como con un amigo más, sin importarle que fuese un enano preso de su rey y ella una elfa. Quizá su tío Thorin estaba equivocado y no todos los elfos eran iguales.

Legolas miró al cielo, a las escasas estrellas que se veían desde el salón del reino del bosque, cubiertas en su mayoría por los árboles. Solo trepando a sus copas podía contemplarse un cielo estrellado en su totalidad, algo que hacía con Tauriel a menudo, cuando les tocaba inspeccionar los terrenos alrededor de la ciudad. Pero esa noche no había patrullas, pues se celebraba la fiesta de las estrellas.

Como príncipe su lugar estaba al lado del rey, al menos en los inicios de los festejos, pero tras un par de horas empezaba a extrañar una presencia, la de su mejor amiga. No había visto a la elfa desde que se habían separado en las mazmorras, tras encerrar a los enanos, pero se quedó pensando en el motivo de que ese joven enano le hubiera molestado tanto. La forma en que había mirado a Tauriel le resultaba repugnante, como si esa criatura fea y desgarbada pudiera aspirar a provocarle el menor interés a su amiga, como si estuviera a su altura… De hecho estaba dos cabezas por debajo. Su propio pensamiento le sacó una fugaz sonrisa de superioridad, pensando en lo literal que se veía esa afirmación, ya que cualquiera de esos enanos era bastante más corto de estatura que la elfa. Estaba claro que su amiga no se fijaría jamás en un enano, pero algo dentro de él empezaba a plantearse que quizá ya no veía a Tauriel como a una simple amiga.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que ella era niña, él mismo la había enseñado en ocasiones a pelear, como en caso del manejo de las dagas, e incluso entrenaban juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo el uno con el otro, ya fuera patrullando por los alrededores o simplemente sentándose en lo alto de los árboles a contemplar las estrellas… pero Tauriel había cambiado en los últimos años. Se había convertido en toda una mujer, alta, esbelta y preciosa, una hermosa elfa que, pese a pasarse el tiempo combatiendo junto a guerreros elfos, era elegante y femenina. En algún momento y no sabía en cual, Legolas había dejado de verla como una compañera para empezar a verla como mujer. Y por alguna razón, la forma en que ese enano la miraba, como si otro hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, hubiera visto en ella lo mismo que él, hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

Había pensado en hablar con ella. Siempre habían sido amigos, y quizá un inocente paseo bajo las estrellas esa noche no era algo que pudiera rechazarle. Entonces, si consideraba la ocasión propicia, podría decidirse a decirle algo y comprobar si ella también había cambiado su forma de verlo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la fiesta había estado fijándose por si aparecía, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, cuando empezó a pasearse por las mesas, se encontró con el elfo a quien le tocaba guardia esa noche.

Extrañado se acercó a él, dándole un toque en el hombro para que pasase su atención de su copa de vino a su príncipe.

- ¿Y Tauriel? Pensaba que te tocaba guardia esta noche.

El elfo se sobresaltó por un momento, volviéndose y haciendo una leve reverencia a su príncipe.

- Mi señor, ella bajó hace un rato a relevarme. Dijo que subiese a divertirme, que ella se ocuparía de la guardia.

Legolas asintió y dejó al elfo tranquilo. Su amiga siempre había sido muy amable con los soldados y, sabiendo que no era muy dada a las reuniones sociales, quizá había preferido quedarse sola en el cuarto de las llaves que formar parte de las celebraciones en el salón principal. No era el paseo bajo las estrellas que tenía en mente, pero al menos le haría compañía y tomarían juntos una copa de vino.

Con una decidida sonrisa, el apuesto príncipe elfo se disculpó con su padre y los invitados más allegados y se dirigió a las mazmorras, apurando el paso apenas se alejó de la fiesta.

Estaba a punto de llegar, entrando por los niveles superiores, cuando escuchó la dulce y musical risa de su amiga. Eso le detuvo en seco, manteniéndose un par de niveles por encima y acercándose al borde. Al bajar la vista, notó que su cuerpo se tensaba por la rabia y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio, al contemplar a Tauriel sentada en la escalera, riendo junto a la celda de ese joven enano.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, el príncipe elfo se quedó allí sin hacer ruido, contemplando paralizado la desagradable escena.

Tauriel rió mientras escuchaba la nueva historia de Kili. Él le había hablado de las cuevas en las montañas, de las comunidades de enanos en las Montañas Azules, de las historias que su tío Thorin les contaba sobre Erebor a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños, y ahora le estaba contando una de las anécdotas de ese mismo viaje que les había llevado al reino del bosque.

- No puedo imaginarlo. ¿De verdad os metieron en sacos y os ataron a un tronco para cocinaros?

Kili rió con ella, recordando ese momento. Había sido divertido mirándolo una vez que todo había terminado, pero agradecía que en ese momento Tauriel no hubiese estado presente. Fue bastante vergonzoso estar en ropa interior dentro de un saco, gritando a pleno pulmón quién tenía los parásitos más grandes.

- En serio. A la mitad los ataron a un tronco sobre una hoguera y uno de los trolls les daba vueltas, y al resto nos metieron en sacos para que no nos escapásemos. Ya nos veíamos como comida de trolls, hasta que Bil…

Había estado a punto de escapársele el nombre de su amigo hobbit, algo que no sería recomendable, pues era el único al que no habían capturado, así que cambió antes de que la elfa se diera cuenta.

- Uno de mis amigos intentó ganar tiempo, diciendo que estábamos enfermos o infectados con parásitos. Nos pusimos todos a intentar convencerlos de que era cierto.

Tauriel rió de nuevo. Realmente no podía imaginarse a unos enanos como ellos, con ese porte tan noble, metidos en sacos y tratando de razonar con tres trolls de las montañas.

- ¿Y cómo escapasteis?

Preguntó ella con curiosidad, dedicándole a Kili toda su atención. El joven enano, de lo más contento por ello, continuó su relato.

- Pues por suerte estaba amaneciendo y ganamos el tiempo suficiente hasta que regresó Gandalf, el mago que nos acompañaba. Entonces partió una de las rocas que cubrían el claro, se filtró la luz del sol y los trolls se convirtieron en piedra.

La elfa sonrió al finalizar la historia, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, aún impresionada.

- Vaya, realmente habéis pasado por mucho de camino aquí. Aunque, ¿qué fue del mago entonces? No iba con vosotros cuando os encontramos.

Kili asintió, explicándoselo. Total, era difícil que Gandalf apareciese ahora para rescatarlos a todos como en ese momento.

- Se separó del grupo justo antes de entrar por el camino del bosque. No nos dijo a dónde iba ni por qué se marchaba, solo que tenía que irse y que nos veríamos en la montaña. La verdad es que nos hubiera venido bien con esas añaras.

Tauriel sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo. Quizá, de haber ido con ellos un poderoso mago, su rey no les habría metido en estos agujeros. Ahora que Kili le contaba todas esas historias, empezaba a sentir lástima por el joven enano y sus compañeros. Habían llegado muy lejos para terminar en las mazmorras de su rey, cuando lo único que deseaban era recuperar su hogar. Merecían la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos.

Con una cálida sonrisa, la elfa fijó su mirada en el enano de nuevo.

- Siento que hayáis terminado aquí… Habéis pasado por mucho y merecéis recuperar vuestro hogar. Ojala pudiera ayudarte, pero hacerlo sería traición a mi rey. Lo siento…

Realmente lo sentía, algo que Kili notó en su expresión. No quería entristecerla, era mucho más hermosa cuando sonreía, así que le quitó importancia.

- Bah, no te preocupes. Hemos salido de situaciones peores. Además, la compañía ha mejorado mucho.

Tauriel sonrió divertida con el cumplido del enano. Era bastante directo y empezaba a pensar que no le desagradaba del todo. Al volver a mirarle, algo en ella le instó a seguirle un poco el juego.

- Seguro que se lo dices a todas las mujeres que se prestan a hacerte compañía.

Kili acentuó su sonrisa por un momento. Es cierto que había conocido más mujeres, enanas y humanas sobre todo en las Montañas Azules, pero nunca una que le hiciera sentir como ella.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Le dijo de forma solemne y con total sinceridad.

Tauriel entonces no pudo evitar que un fugaz rubor se extendiera por sus pálidas mejillas, bajando la mirada algo apurada, y esbozando tras el momento de sorpresa una leve sonrisa, aún sin alzar los ojos.

- Supongo que no habrás visto muchas elfas entonces…

Ella había visto grandes damas elfas aquí, o incluso en su día, cuando era niña y pasó por el bosque de oro. Damas elfas hermosas con sencillas pero preciosas joyas, vestidos de seda y un brillo en su aura similar a las mismas estrellas. Si Kili hubiera visto elfas así, no pensaría sinceramente lo que acababa de decirle.

El joven enano acentuó su sonrisa con orgullo, al haber provocado esa tímida reacción en la elfa, y ante su respuesta quiso pensar algo ingenioso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar de pensar y hablar con el corazón.

- He estado en Rivendel. He visto elfas realmente hermosas allí, tocando arpas, con brillantes diademas y largos y elegantes vestidos… Y lamentablemente también he visto a algún elfo con vestido.

Bromeó al final, haciendo a Tauriel levantar la mirada de nuevo, con una fugaz sonrisa. Apenas clavó sus ojos castaños en los de la hermosa elfa, continuó sinceramente.

- Pero ninguna como tú. Tu belleza es totalmente distinta a cualquier otra que contemplase antes, te lo aseguro.

Tauriel sintió que por momentos se perdía en los cálidos ojos de Kili, y aunque una parte de ella le decía que debía levantarse y marcharse, otra sentía cada vez más curiosidad por él, sobre todo con lo que ahora le decía. Sin poder evitar dejarse llevar, aún con ese leve color en sus mejillas, le preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Distinta en qué sentido?

Kili pareció pensárselo un momento, hasta que dio con la comparación perfecta, manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa, dulce pero algo más seductora, aunque igual de sincera, mientras contestaba a la elfa.

- Reconozco que, en cuanto a mujeres, las elfas son las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, pero las otras elfas son como flores, flores hermosa y delicadas, preciosas y con ese brillo que dejan las gotas de rocío en sus pétalos en una mañana de primavera. Realmente preciosas, pero frágiles.

El enano dejó unos segundos para que ella lo asimilase, antes de continuar.

- Pero hay algo más hermoso que las flores, y más brillante. Los diamantes.

Su sonrisa se acentuó apenas lo dijo, y por un momento Tauriel suspiró con una media sonrisa algo escéptica. Claro, era un enano al fin y al cabo… ¿qué esperaba? Para ellos no hay mayor belleza que la de las piedras preciosas.

Pero entonces Kili continuó, con esa sonrisa algo más traviesa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella acababa de pensar.

- Los diamantes son igual de hermosos y brillantes, pero hay una diferencia. Son duros y resistentes, pocas cosas pueden dañarlos. Por eso tú eres como un diamante, porque eres preciosa como la gema más brillante, pero también eres una guerrera, fuerte y valiente. Mucho más valiosa que una flor delicada. A fin de cuentas, los bosques están llenos de flores, pero cuesta más de lo que crees encontrar un diamante perfecto bajo las montañas.

Tauriel se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca habría imaginado que un enano pudiera llegar a decir algo tan hermoso, pues aunque a su manera se notaba que, como el resto de los enanos, apreciaba las joyas de la tierra, compararla a ella, una humilde elfa silvana, con el más hermoso de los diamantes hizo que no supiera qué contestarle. Kili era familia de Thorin, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un príncipe enano, y hacía unos momentos, su propio rey, un rey de los elfos, la había considerado indigna de su hijo. Pero ahora, en esa celda, un príncipe del linaje de Durin la consideraba tan hermosa como los mismos diamantes.

Kili empezó a sentir ciertos nervios. Ella se había quedado demasiado callada y por un momento pensó que había metido la pata. No sabía qué hacer, hasta que al final pensó que lo mejor sería intentar echarse un poco para atrás. Con una tímida sonrisa, habló de nuevo, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

- Perdona… no soy muy hábil tratando con mujeres. Creo que fui demasiado atrevido.

Tauriel se percató entonces del tiempo que había estado callada y al momento sonrió, negando y mirando a Kili de forma diferente. Acababa de ver algo en él que no imaginaba, y, aunque en parte pensaba que era una locura, en cierto modo empezaba a sentirse atraída por ese joven enano al que acababa de conocer.

- No, no te disculpes. Ha sido lo más hermoso que me han dicho nunca… Me ha sorprendido que haya venido de un enano al que apenas conozco. Eres diferente a como pensaba que serías.

Le dijo la elfa, mostrándose más abierta y cálida con él y haciendo al joven enano sonreír alegremente, suspirando más tranquilo.

- Tampoco tú eres como esperaba. Hasta ahora pensaba que los elfos eran tan fríos y distantes como las estrellas, pero tú eres amable y cálida. Supongo que en ambos casos estaba equivocado.

Tauriel mantuvo una dulce sonrisa hacia Kili, halagada por sus palabras. Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el enano, con cierta timidez pero con decisión, preguntó a la elfa de nuevo.

- Oye… ese elfo rubio, el que venía contigo cuando nos trajisteis aquí… ¿hay algo entre vosotros?

La elfa le miró un tanto extrañada. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando lo que parecía? Por un momento volvió a reinar el silencio, mientras lo pensaba. ¿Sentía ella realmente algo por Legolas? Le quería mucho, sí, siempre han sido amigos y alguna vez había pensado que podrían ser algo más, ¿pero le amaba? Era difícil decirlo, aunque sentía que no era así. Esta noche, hablando con Kili, sentía como si una pequeña llama se hubiese alojado en su corazón, pero cuando pensaba en Legolas nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Ajena a que su amigo les escuchaba oculto en el nivel superior, Tauriel sonrió sinceramente y contestó al enano.

- No, Legolas es mi mejor amigo. Hemos sido amigos y compañeros desde que era niña, hemos luchado y crecido juntos… pero no le amo, si es esa tu pregunta. Ni tampoco tenemos ningún tipo de compromiso en ese aspecto.

Kili suspiró como aliviado, algo que hizo a Tauriel sonreír de nuevo. Entonces, queriendo saber más de él, la elfa se atrevió a preguntar también.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has dicho antes que no se te dan bien las mujeres? Por lo que veo hasta el momento todo indica lo contrario.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kili de sonrojarse y Tauriel rió un poco cuando le vio apartar la mirada avergonzado, con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de responderla.

- Verás, es que, si te has fijado, soy muy distinto a mis compañeros enanos. Soy algo más alto y apenas tengo barba. No soy precisamente el tipo de enano que las mujeres enanas consideran atractivo. El guapo es mi hermano Fili.

Tauriel examinó algo más a Kili, como si realmente por primera vez quisiera mirarle no como un enano al que tenían preso, sino como un hombre al fin y al cabo. Es cierto que era más bajo que ella, aunque tampoco tanto. No parecía que fuera a salir rodando como alguno de sus compañeros sino que su cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte, pero estilizado para ser un enano. Sus ojos eran cálidos, sus facciones mucho más varoniles que las de un elfo, pero atractivas, similares a un hombre humano. Su barba era corta, como de pocos días, pero le daba un toque algo desaliñado que resultaba encantador, y su melena oscura le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros y no estaba trenzada, sino más bien suelta. Mirándolo bien, Tauriel reconoció que no solo era atractivo, sino que le provocaba cierta curiosidad, pues aunque nunca había tenido nada romántico con ningún hombre, los elfos apenas tenían una pizca de vello por el cuerpo y parecían más elegantes y delicados, varoniles también, pero más etéreos.

Kili notó como la elfa lo miraba, algo avergonzado, casi como si lo estuviera examinando o algo así, pero la sonrisa de ella daba a entender que, fuera lo que fuera que iba a decirle, no sería tan malo.

Apenas vio sus nervios, Tauriel habló de nuevo, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Pues yo creo que eres bastante atractivo a tu manera. Supongo que es cuestión de gustos. La verdad hasta ahora solo había visto humanos con pelo en la cara, y me resulta curioso, pero creo que, de todos tus compañeros, diría que eres el más agraciado. Esas largas barbas con tantas trenzas me parecen excesivas, aunque puedan gustarles a las mujeres enanas.

Kili no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, y bastante contento por ello, respondió bromeando un poco.

- Bueno, supongo que les resultará extraño ver un hombre enano con menos barba que ellas.

Tauriel se quedó de piedra por un momento, antes de echarse a reír sinceramente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vuestras mujeres tienen barbas como las vuestras?

El joven enano rió con ella, asintiendo sinceramente.

- Y algunas bastante más que yo. Supongo que por eso siempre prefieren a mi hermano. Yo no tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres en las Montañas Azules.

Tauriel esbozó entonces una sonrisa más dulce, y con cierta curiosidad, alzó su mano hacia Kili, a la altura de su rostro.

- ¿Puedo?

Nunca había tocado la cara a un hombre con barba y le llamaba bastante la atención. Kili, algo contrariado por su petición, asintió, notando entonces los suaves dedos de la elfa rozar suavemente su mejilla, y cerrando los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de ese fugaz contacto, pues imaginaba que no duraría demasiado.

Tauriel se sentía extraña con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. No había nada de malo en querer conocer algo más a Kili, y apenas él la permitió saciar su curiosidad, llevó sus finos dedos a la mejilla del enano, rozándola al principio y notando la aspereza de su barba. Poco a poco llevó la palma de su mano del todo, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Kili y rozando su barbilla con el pulgar. Aunque pinchaba un poco, era una textura agradable.

Por inercia el enano llevó una de sus manos sobre la de la elfa, haciendo que Tauriel se estremeciera y de nuevo fijando sus ojos en los de Kili cuando él los abrió, clavándolos en los de ella. Por un momento pensó en apartar la mano, pero la de él, aunque se notaba áspera, seguramente por su trabajo en las forjas, era cálida y firme. Protectora.

Tauriel sonrió por un momento, manteniendo ese contacto, hasta que Kili se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, apoyando los lados de su frente en los barrotes de la celda, todo lo cerca que le permitían estar de ella. La elfa le miró confusa al principio, hasta que él, armándose de valor, le lanzó una sugerente mirada a sus rosados labios y la preguntó del mismo modo.

- ¿Puedo?

Por un momento ella no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que vio su sonrisa algo más pícara y atrevida, y esa mirada fugaz hacia sus labios. Ese toque rojizo tímido volvió a sus mejillas y aunque sentía que era una locura, su instinto pudo más. Asintiendo decidida y esbozando una leve sonrisa, aún con su mano en la mejilla del joven enano, Tauriel se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando la nariz de Kili con la suya y entrecerrando los ojos. Su mano libre se posó en el pecho del enano, notando sus latidos acelerados, como notaba los suyos propios al sentir el cálido aliento del joven príncipe de Durin en sus labios. Y entonces él dio el paso.

Llevando su mano libre al rostro de la elfa, Kili la atrajo hacia él, tomando sus labios, lento al principio, saboreando la suavidad de los labios de ella. Sabían dulces y, al contraste de los suyos, algo agrietados y más fuertes, los de ella eran como la suave caricia de una hoja. Sus ojos se cerraron, como los de ella, perdiéndose ambos por un momento y olvidándose del lugar en el que se encontraban. Tras unos segundos, algo más decidido, Kili lamió suavemente los labios de Tauriel, haciendo a ella abrir los suyos y temblando fugazmente por la sorpresa cuando la lengua del enano se coló en su boca, enredándose con la suya y haciendo ese beso más profundo.

Un leve gemido escapó de la garganta de Tauriel de forma involuntaria, mientras notaba la mano de Kili en su nuca, acercándola más, y la de ella en su pecho apretaba la tela de la camisa del enano con fuerza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo entregándole sus labios, pero cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, la elfa se apartó suavemente, con su frente pegada a la del enano, suspirando algo agitada. Notaba aún su cuerpo temblar ligeramente por ese intenso beso. Nunca la habían besado así…

Kili abrió los ojos unos segundos después que ella, aún en las nubes. Ahora sí sentía que podía tocar las estrellas con solo alzar su mano, tras haber probado los labios de Tauriel. Se sentía agitado como ella y por momentos maldijo esos barrotes que los separaban, pues lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llevar sus manos a la delicada cintura de la elfa y pasarse la noche conociéndose el uno al otro.

Quizá no lo pensó, pero antes de que ella se apartase de él, susurró con decisión.

- Vente conmigo.

Fue como si despertase de un sueño, y entonces Tauriel se apartó, aunque cuando fue a soltar su mano de la mejilla del enano, este la retuvo con la suya por un momento, entrelazando sus dedos. La elfa suspiró apenada. Era una locura, y aunque una parte de ella lo deseaba, sabía que no podía ser.

- Kili… No puedo, no puedo traicionar a mi rey y a mi pueblo.

El enano se sintió derrotado por esa respuesta, pero aun así no soltó la mano de ella, como si temiera que fuese a salir corriendo si lo hacía. Por su parte la elfa suspiró, mirándole de nuevo.

- Además, no sabes lo que dirían tus amigos y tu familia. Ojala pudiera salir a ver mundo contigo, pero no puedo… como tampoco puedo sacarte de aquí, aunque quisiera. Lo siento…

Kili suspiró, pero al final esbozó una dulce sonrisa, acariciando la mano de la elfa entre las suyas. Esto no podía ser el final, y sabía que, si se lo proponía, al final se ganaría el corazón de Tauriel, del mismo modo que esta noche se había ganado su beso. Alargó una de sus manos por entre los barrotes, rozando fugazmente el rostro de ella.

- Lo entiendo, pero como ya te he dicho antes he estado en situaciones peores y mis amigos también. Tarde o temprano saldremos de aquí por nuestra cuenta, y cuando vuelva a verte seré príncipe de Erebor. Entonces volveré a buscarte, para que vengas a ver mundo conmigo.

Le dijo realmente ilusionado con la idea, y aunque Tauriel no sabía si podía albergar esas esperanzas, la confianza de él la contagió, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y sincera, mientras tomaba también su otra mano, acercándose a él de nuevo.

- Ten cuidado entonces, hagas lo que hagas. Mientras tanto intentaré que vuestra estancia sea lo más cómoda que mi rey me permita.

Kili asintió con una sonrisa mientras Tauriel se inclinaba hacia él de nuevo, apoyando su frente en la de él.

- Ahora debo irme. Es tarde y pronto vendrá el relevo de la mañana. Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y dulce, inclinándose y dándole un segundo beso en sus labios, más tierno y fugaz. Apenas se apartó de nuevo, Kili llevó una de las manos de la elfa a sus labios, besando su dorso y dedicándole después una sonrisa algo más atrevida y encantadora, pero también alegre y sincera.

- Lo serán si puedo verte en mis sueños.

Tauriel sonrió tímidamente, soltando al final las manos del enano y levantándose para marcharse, aunque echando un último vistazo a la celda, antes de volverse del todo y caminar escaleras abajo, en busca de otro de los guardias, antes de volver a su habitación. Sabía que lo que acababa de pasar no tenía sentido, que era una locura, pero la calidez en su pecho, que le hacía tener esa sonrisa dulce y feliz en su rostro, era algo que no podía negar. En apenas unas horas, el joven príncipe enano se había ganado un importante hueco en su corazón, un hueco que, sin saberlo ella, otro príncipe pensó erróneamente que le pertenecía.

Legolas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Su mejor amiga, la misma elfa que había luchado por convertirse en capitán de la guardia y que había prácticamente rechazado cualquier propuesta romántica que se le insinuase durante toda su vida, ahora reía y se ruborizaba con las atenciones de un simple enano sucio y desagraciado. Sentía que su cuerpo se le tensaba de rabia mientras el joven enano coqueteaba con su amiga, atrayendo toda su atención. Justo el día que él se daba cuenta de que la veía de otra manera, otro tenía que haberse fijado también.

Si hubiera sido un elfo como él, noble y apuesto, le habría fastidiado, pero habría luchado por ella como un hombre, ¿pero un enano? Considerarle tan siquiera una posible amenaza era rebajarse. Tauriel no podía sentirse mínimamente atraída por un ser como ese.

Quería bajar ahí, decirla que fuese con él a la fiesta o buscar cualquier excusa para apartarla de esa celda, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando, y se sintió aún más ofendido y sorprendido cuando el enano le brindó a la elfa unos cumplidos como esos. No era poesía élfica, ni mucho menos, pero para venir de un enano, le fastidiaba admitir que habían sido palabras muy acertadas, demasiado para su gusto.

Y entonces él se atrevió a preguntarla si había algo entre ellos, entre el propio Legolas y su mejor amiga. Esa misma pregunta era la que él deseaba hacerle, y con una sonrisa orgullosa prestó toda su atención, deseando escuchar la respuesta. Seguramente ella le diría que eran grandes amigos, que él es especial para ella y que, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que el príncipe elfo sintiera, había pensado en él de ese modo…

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con la respuesta de Tauriel… Ella le había dicho que no, le había dejado claro a ese enano que para ella solo eran amigos y que no sentía nada más por él. Se sintió herido no solo en su corazón sino también en su orgullo, y estaba a punto de volverse para bajar hasta allí y separarlos, cuando de nuevo se quedó estático al escuchar a su amiga.

Ella decía que el enano era atractivo. ¿En qué momento su mejor amiga había perdido la vista y él no se había dado cuenta? No podía estar diciéndolo en serio…

Apretó los puños con rabia cuando ella alzó la mano hacia el enano, acariciando su rostro, y este la atrapó con la suya, con su asquerosa y áspera mano de vulgar herrero.

Y entonces, si alguna duda quedaba en él de que pudiese haber algo más entre su mejor amiga y él mismo, se hizo pedazos junto con su corazón cuando contempló a la hermosa elfa inclinarse y ofrecer sus labios al joven enano, que por supuesto los tomó sin vacilar.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio por la rabia, notando que se hacía un poco se sangre mientras observaba furioso como la elfa con la que tanto había compartido le entregaba a un simple enano lo que debía ser suyo, un beso tan intenso que al final tuvo que apartar con asco la mirada, sin ser capaz de seguir mirando cómo ella temblaba por ese enano, como parecía desearle más que a él.

Cuando les escuchó hablar de nuevo, volvió a mirarles, aún tenso y lleno de ira, pero manteniendo la calma por el momento. Ese enano se atrevió a pedirla que se fugase con él, pero al menos parecía que aún le quedaba a Tauriel un resquicio de cordura y de lealtad hacia él y hacia su gente, negándose a la idea del enano, pero aun así insistió y cuando ella se despidió de él, llamándole de esa forma, fue una puñalada más para el príncipe elfo… Él era su príncipe, a quien debía llamar así… Lo había hecho alguna vez, pero cuando se lo llamó a ese enano fue distinto, y eso encendió aún más la ira de Legolas. No lo había dicho como se dice a quien realmente es tu superior, con respeto o con aprecio… se lo había dicho como si se sintiera suya, como si su corazón ahora perteneciera a ese enano…

Volviéndose y sin querer aguantar más, cuando vio a su amiga inclinarse de nuevo hacia el príncipe enano, Legolas salió con paso liviano pero apresurado de las mazmorras, de camino a los aposentos de su padre. No sabía aún cómo iba a hacerlo, pero quería a esos enanos fuera de las mazmorras mañana mismo. No iba a verle cerca de ella ni un día más, y fuera como fuera, convencería a su padre para que les dejase marchar. Una vez partieran hacia su estúpida montaña, estaba seguro de que recuperaría a Tauriel… o eso era al menos lo que necesitaba creer.

Apenas Tauriel se perdió de su vista, Kili suspiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándose caer y sentándose en la celda contra la pared, sintiéndose en enano más afortunado de la Tierra Media. No podía creerlo y, si no fuera porque, de haberlo sido, no estaría en una celda, habría pensado que no era más que un sueño. Pero el sabor de los labios de la elfa aún en los suyos le decía que todo había ocurrido y que había sido tan afortunado de conquistar a una hermosa elfa del bosque. Visto así, ahora el que las enanas barbudas lo considerasen poco atractivo le importaba más bien poco.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo escuchó la voz de su hermano.

- Kili. ¡Eh, Kili!

Kili se pegó al otro lado de la celda, para poder escuchar mejor a su hermano, respondiéndole alegremente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó, mientras Fili, en su celda, resoplaba un tanto confuso. Había escuchado la charla al completo de la elfa y su hermano, los piropos de él, las impresiones de ella, y juraría que después un gemido que lo había descolocado totalmente. Y al verla marcharse hacía unos minutos, se había fijado en que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, muy distinta al gesto de pocos amigos que había tenido con ellos al encerrarlos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diantres acaba de pasar?

Kili sonrió con orgullo desde su celda, imaginando la expresión confusa de su hermano. La lástima era que no podía verle desde allí, porque le encantaría poder ver su cara con su respuesta.

- ¿Tú qué crees? La he besado.

A Fili se le desencajó la expresión de la cara, sabiendo que su hermano, desde su celda, estaría con una sonrisa de suficiencia, imaginándose cómo sería su propia reacción. Intentó en vano asomarse por los barrotes, tratando de acercarse más a su hermano.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

Kili rió por un momento. Nada ni nadie, ni que su hermano lo tachase de insensato, podían quitarle la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

- Dime lo que quieras, pero creo que te he superado. Puede que le gustes más a las enanas de las montañas, pero yo acabo de conquistar a una preciosa elfa del bosque. Y sin tener que aprender a tocar el arpa.

Comentó el joven enano, recordando a ese elfo afeminado de Rivendel, al que había confundido por error con una elfa. Le habían dicho que las doncellas elfas eran todas altaneras y solo caían con canciones o poemas, pero con Tauriel solo había necesitado ser sincero y ella se había sentido atraída por él siendo él mismo, sin aparentar nada.

Fili resopló con paciencia ante el comentario de su hermano, aunque esbozando al final una leve sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena, pero no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo cuando mamá se entere… o cuando lo haga el tío Thorin.

Por un momento Kili tragó algo apurado con ese comentario, y apenas lo hizo, la voz de Throin se escuchó como un murmullo unas celdas más arriba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis cuchicheando?

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, y mientras Kili se planteaba cómo iba a decirle a su tío que, apenas recuperaran la montaña, quería fugarse con una elfa, Fili, desde su celda, esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa, imaginando la cara de pánico de su hermano ante la idea de lidiar con su tío en el asunto que acababa de iniciar. Y a pesar de todo, en el fondo, se sentía feliz por su hermano. Después de los rechazos que Kili había sufrido en las Montañas Azules, Fili estaba convencido de que su encuentro con esa elfa había sido como darle alas a su autoestima.


End file.
